Anime Confessions - Amourshipping
by yoshi3000
Summary: Remember Video Game Confessions? If there's a place for video game characters to get a drink, there's one for anime characters. Ryo, the bartender, handles all kinds of characters. Ryo remarks on meeting up with Ash again on how Amourshipping affected the other female companions. Oh and Paul dies, but nobody cares. (Confession no.10)


T _he following is a bit of a take on Video Game Confessions which belongs to the comedic genius of Doug Walker of Channel Awesome. Ash Ketchum belongs to the Pokémon Company until he flipped them off. And to make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

 _A/N: Happy 10th to me! It's been 10 confessions and while I had put up a poll for you all to decide what was going. I opted to cut it and do all four, but pick this one as my tenth. Why? Well, I do felt I didn't give Serena enough time._

 ** _Anime Confessions – Amourshipping_**

* * *

 _You're introduced to a young Saya-jin male of African descent about 5'9'' with a lean frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

 ** _"This is Ryo Nazo, a semi-retired Time Patroller. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Ash and Serena

* * *

 **So I was sitting there tending the bar and it walks in someone I hadn't seen since the first episode in this series, Ash Ketchum. Now the guy looked a hell of a lot better being finally able to grow up. Serena was with him and she was a knockout. So the two sit down and I make Ash a drink. Serena opted out of a drink to my surprise.**

 **"So Ash and Serena, what's new with the change in pace?" I asked.**

 **"It's the best. I nearly cleared the Johto Battle Frontier." Ash said confidently.**

 **"And Ash and I are engaged." Serena said excitedly showing her engagement ring.**

 **Well good for him. It's great to see one of my childhood hero's finally get somewhere with their goals. So I asked them what's next on their journey.**

 **"Deciding on where to settle down for a while for about a year. Because Serena's pregnant." Ash remarked coolly.**

 **I congratulated him on it and they even asked me to be the godfather for it. We had a toast (with Serena getting cranberry juice) that night, and the other bartenders made it a party. The next day, I sent them a sizeable check to help them settle wherever region they want. I just hope they avoid Unova. You'd think this is the end, but it's not. When word broke that Ash and Serena were getting married, all hell broke loose on Pokémon Studios. Apparently, people preferred Ash and Serena's Twitter feed than the big budget show. So that night, in walks Ash's former companions; Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris. I could tell Iris didn't want to be here, but other three all wanted to get plastered. Misty had a vodka on the rocks, May had raw sake, and Dawn downed a whole bottle of whiskey. Their reactions were mostly varied.**

 **Misty was more pissed at Ash leaving then his engagement to Serena.**

 _"Damn it! I had my chance, and I fucking blew it! I should have left after Shuudo left our writing staff. But no, I let the money talk me into staying. Now after my last appearance, what did I get? Nothing. I should have left…least I'm get in Sun and Moon." – Misty_

 **May was saddened at Ash leaving.**

 _"While I am happy for him, I still wish he didn't leave. He…he was like a big brother to me all through Hoenn. I'll miss him dearly. But I'm happy he's gone off to do better things. This show was dragging all of us down, and I'm considering leaving as well." – May_

 **Dawn was really was the only one who wanted to get with Ash and bemoaning Amourshipping.**

 _"Those lousy fans! Pearlshipping is ruined thanks to her. I really did want a relationship with him. He was the only guy on the cast I liked. Paul was an asshole, Kenny was an annoying prick, and Brock was too busy oogling everyone but me! But no, Pearlshipping barely got off the ground. Shit!" – Dawn_

 **Iris really didn't care, and merely wanted to leave. I didn't have much words for them, mostly because I didn't want to spill that it was me who made the push for him to leave the show. Iris had to drag all of them out of the bar after I cut them off from any more liquor. It seems Ash leaving have more of a profound effect on the cast. I found out that more people opted to quit. Misty, May, Paul, and Dawn were among the people who left. It's a bit saddening to hear their fates except for Paul and Dawn. Paul ended up getting killed when he mouthed off the wrong person. Though, I don't get why anymore would mouth off to Saskue and expect to live. Dumbass. Misty ended up broke due to her breaking her contract with the show and she's currently rooting around in that shithole region, Orre. May's now working with Gainax as the new Shinji replacement. And Dawn…she works here now when she's not battling in the nearby Pokémon Stadium as a boss.**

 ** _You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

(A/N: And now there's closure. I won't be returning to Pokémon for Anime Confession anytime soon. Admittedly this one was hardest to do. ^^; Well here's to 10 confessions and to 10 more! 10/13/17 – Final Edit)


End file.
